


Strange New World

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a human holiday that maybe Cochise will wish to participate in (or, maybe not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange New World

            “Okay, but we should be careful,” Ben says.

            “Why?” Matt asks, rolling his eyes.  “We’re giving him _presents_.  Who needs to be careful about presents?”

            Hal, as usual, is looking at Ben in agreement with Matt. 

Ben sighs.  “Because we think we’re being nice, but Cochise is from an alien culture.  As much as he’s part of our family, we don’t want to force him to do anything he’s uncomfortable with.”

“We don’t want to leave him out, either,” Hal says.

“I’m not saying we should.  But we should just start small and see how he responds,” Ben argues.  “He’ll probably be fine with it- he’s gone along with all our other human stuff- but we shouldn’t push it.  Shouldn’t assume.”

“Okay, maybe Ben is right,” Hal says with obvious reluctance.  “We can start off with breakfast for both of them, and see how Cochise reacts.  Sound like a good compromise?”

“Well, we couldn’t bring Dad food and not bring Cochise food, too,” Matt says.  “That’d be mean.”

“Are we agreed?” Hal asks, looking at both of his brothers.

They both nod and the three of them continue preparing.

* * *

 

“Tom Mason,” Cochise whispers urgently in his ear, waking him up, “I believe your offspring are outside the door.”

Tom looks over at him with a smile.  “I know that you don’t sleep, but pretend that you’re sleeping, okay?  Please?”

Cochise is confused, but does as Tom asks him, wrapping an arm around Tom and closing his eyes.  Tom leans over and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before laying back down. 

Cochise does not know why he is pretending to be asleep, but he continues to lay there.  The smells of human food begin to waft in and the offspring make increasingly excited noises. 

There’s a hesitant knock and then suddenly there’s a small body on top of them.

“Dad!  Volm Dad!” Matt yells.  “Wake up!”

Tom sits up, laughing, and Cochise infers that it is alright to drop the charade.  Hal and Ben are also coming into the room, trays of food in hand.

“What is happening?” Cochise asks with some alarm. 

“It’s Father’s Day,” Ben explains.  “We always bring Dad breakfast in bed.”

“And you’re our Volm Dad, so we brought you breakfast, too,” Hal says, gesturing with his tray.

“We’ve got other presents for you too!  But Ben said that we need to make sure you want our presents,” Matt says, now settled between Tom and Cochise.

Cochise is uncertain what to do or how to respond as Hal sets a tray of human food on his lap.  This is very kind, even if he does not always like the tastes of human food, but Cochise does not wish to distract from them celebrating their father. 

“I do not wish to intrude on your celebration,” Cochise says, making sincere eye contact with them all, but especially Tom.  “If you wish for me to return at a later time, I can do so.  This is your family time.” 

“You’re part of our family, Cochise,” Hal says.  “And you can’t intrude on our celebrations when you’re a part of them.”

Tom is nodding at Cochise encouragingly and all three of Tom’s offspring are beaming at him.  There is an unfamiliar sensation sweeping over Cochise and he is uncertain what to make of it.

“Is this okay, Cochise?” Ben asks.  “We’ve got other presents for you and Dad, too.  But if you don’t want to do our human holiday, that’s okay, too.”

“Are you certain you wish for me to participate?” Cochise asks.

“Yes, if you want to,” Ben says.  “It’d be a lot of fun.”

“Then I would be,” Cochise takes a moment to collect himself.  These humans have truly decided to let him be a part of their family, and Cochise is touched.  That’s what he’s feeling.  Touched.  Loved.  “I would be honored to receive your presents and participate in your human holiday.” 

“Told you!” Matt says gleefully.  He reaches over and grabs a piece of toast from Cochise’s tray.

Both Hal and Ben wiggle their way onto the bed.  Matt crawls half onto Hal’s lap and half sits on Cochise’s, while Ben is squished between Tom and Hal. 

Tom stretches an arm around his offspring, at least as far as his arms can reach.  Cochise takes the hint and copies him, his arm around Matt and Hal and Ben, fingers brushing Tom’s arm.

The offspring eat off of their plates, but Cochise does not mind.  As much as he loves these humans, he does not like enjoy their food. 

“If you don’t like anything, it’s totally okay,” Ben says, once they’re done and cleaning up.  “Just tell us.”

“Shut up Ben!” Hal says.  “He already said he’s good with Father’s Day.”

But Cochise appreciates that Ben is trying to acknowledge that he is an alien from a different culture.  Being the only one of his kind on the planet is occasionally disheartening, but the recognition of the difference helps.  He knows that if he expressed a concern, they would halt the proceedings.  “I will inform you, do not worry.” 

Ben beams and disappears with the other offspring. 

“Were you aware of their plans?” Cochise asks.

“I knew it was Father’s Day, but I didn’t know they were planning this,” Tom says.  “Obviously, it isn’t something we’ve really celebrated the last few years.”

“I am sorry for intruding on your celebration,” Cochise says.  “They should be celebrating you as you are the one who raised them.  I have only known them a short time.”

Tom leans over and kisses Cochise deeply.  “And you’ve helped raise them through the most difficult years of their lives.  You’re their Volm Dad,” he murmurs softly, touching his cheek.

The nickname always makes Cochise feel a little flush.  After leaving his people to stay with Tom and his family, he had assumed that he would never have offspring.  He sees now that he had been incorrect.  They are not biologically his, but they are his human offspring nonetheless.

Before Cochise can reply, the offspring have returned, each of them carrying packages.  They each give one to both Tom and Cochise. 

“They’re all from all of us,” Hal says.

“Except mine!” Matt says.  “I had to make mine at school.  I have to go to school.  I’m taking credit for it.”

Ben rolls his eyes, but nods. 

Cochise carefully opens each package, doing his best not to tear the paper.  When he has completed his task, he has a book, a strip of fabric with strange disc shapes on it, and a rectangular frame composed of a human food substance.  Pasta, Cochise believes.  Within the frame is a drawing of all five of them. 

“I am uncertain as to the significance of the strip of fabric, but thank you for your gifts.  They are already among my most treasured possessions,” Cochise says.  He realizes that, considering the Volm took most of his things when he left them, it may not mean very much.  “This would be true even if I had more possessions.” 

Hal laughs.  “It’s a tie.  It’s kind of traditional to give your dad a terrible tie.”

“I’ll show you how to tie it later,” Tom says, looking over at him with a grin.  He appears to already be wearing his tie, which is a yellowish color with scrawled black writing.  It is impossible for Cochise to read; he will have to ask Tom to read it to him. 

“I’m glad you like your gifts, Volm Dad,” Ben says. 

“Told ya!” Matt says.

“What are other traditional Father’s Day activities?” Cochise asks.

“Usually, we’d watch a movie together.  Dad’s choice, so it was super boring,” Hal says. 

“Hey!” Ben exclaims. 

“Perhaps your father could read to us,” Cochise says. 

Matt groans.  “That sounds _most_ boring.”

“You guys are supposed to be celebrating me, remember?  Or at least not insulting me,” Tom says with mock outrage.

“Maybe we can go outside and play a game of baseball or something,” Hal suggests.

Ben is about to open his mouth, but Cochise interjects, “I would enjoy learning one of your sports games.”

“We can meet up in half an hour,” Matt says.

“I will wear my tie,” Cochise says.

That makes everyone laugh, and all three boys give both of them hugs before bolting off to get ready.

“What is humorous about wearing a tie?” Cochise asks.

“It used to be you pretty much only wore ties to formal things,” Tom says. 

“I still wish to wear it, to demonstrate my affection for it and for your offspring,” Cochise says.

“Come here, I’ll do it for you,” Tom says.

With some kind of deftness that is completely alien, Tom secures the tie around Cochise’s neck.

“Is my appearance acceptable?”

“You look very handsome, Cochise,” Tom says, tugging him by the tie and kissing him.

Cochise flushes under the praise.  “Thank you.  And I wish to thank you for allowing me to participate in your Father’s Day celebration.”

“Cochise, I told you-“

“It is an honor.  That your offspring have decided that I am worthy of being their parent is something that I have no words for,” Cochise says.

“And you’re a good one, too,” Tom says. 

The warmth spreads through Cochise again.  He has found his place.  It is where he never would have expected it, but it is his and he is happier than he could have imagined, despite the loss of his people. 

“Dads!” Matt says, skidding to a halt in front of their open door.  “If you guys don’t get up, you’re gonna be late.”

“We are coming, Matt Mason,” Cochise says, sliding out of bed.  “What does your tie say, Tom Mason?”

“Oh,” Tom’s face turns red and fingers the tie around his neck.  “It’s the Declaration of Independence.  Ben had given me one when he was little, before.” 

“Very suitable,” Cochise says, brushing his cheek gently.  “Now, we must hurry so that we are not late to the game.”

They end up getting rained on, and Cochise’s humans are all shivering cold, as they pile onto the couch, but it’s okay- it’s good, actually- because they’re all together, and at peace.


End file.
